The Return of Tsul 'Kalu
The Return of Tsul 'Kalu was the sixth episode of Season 2 of The Secret Saturdays. It is the thirty-second episode overall. It premiered on December 19th, 2009. Summary Plot The Saturdays return to their still demolished headquarters (they never rebuilt after Fisk's robots made the divining rod) to retrieve tomes from Drew's library and are ambushed by Tsul 'Kalu, a cryptid whose hand now resides at the end of Zak's Claw. Doyle and Van Rook find Abby Grey while digging up info on Argost. Though out the episode, every time Zak tries to use his powers on Tsul 'Kalu, both of them have five visions. In Zak's first vision, they saw Fisk and Komodo growling and their eyes glowing (in the same way as Zak's power) as well as ruins of buildings on fire. In the second, they saw a crashed airplane. In the third, a giant elephant-bug like creature and the Nagas pursue humans. A blue Naga was shown swimming in water and asked him: "What's your next command, my Master Kur?" and seemingly struck Zak with his tail. In the fourth, the cryptids hunted down a human who asked Zak/Kur why was he doing this, to which he replied, "Because you're human." Then he orders the cryptids to attack the man. In the last vision, they saw fire then Zak/Kur running toward a mirror and saw his future self in the mirror, as he breaks it. At the end of the episode, Zak, believing that even the good cryptids believe him to be evil, gives up and gives Tsul 'Kalu the Claw. However, Tsul 'Kalu returns it, bows, then leaves, accepting the fact that Zak was truly good inside despite being Kur. The rest of the family appear moments after Tsul 'Kalu has departed. Doc asks Zak if he won the claw from Tsul 'Kalu. Zak replies by saying: "I think I won an ally." Appearances Main characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Doyle Blackwell *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday *Zon Saturday *Van Rook Villains *Abbey Grey *V.V. Argost *Munya Supporting Characters *Future Zak *Michel Groshomme *Young Zak Cryptid *Kur (a.k.a Zak Saturday) *Ornithocheirus *Komodo Dragon *Fiskerton Phantom *Yeti (a.k.a. V.V. Argost) *Tsul 'Kalu *Garta *Sal'awa *kigezi turaco *Tatzelwurm *De Loys' Ape *Sea scorpion *Pinatubo *Hoan kiem turtle *Inkanyamba *Xing-Xing *Orang pendek *Canvey Island Monster *Armouchiquois *Lake Murray Monster *Skvader *Trunko (seen in Zak's vision) *Naga (seen in Zak's vision) *Naga Kanya (seen in Zak's vision) *Naga lao of mekong (seen in Zak's vision) *Naga of Sri Lanka (seen in Zak's vision) *Naga phya (seen in Zak's vision) *Man Cat (seen as shadow in Zak's vision) *Cherufe (seen as shadow in Zak's vision) *Bishopville Lizardman (seen as shadow in Zak's vision) *Biloko (seen as shadow in Zak's vision) *Chupacabra (seen as shadow in Zak's vision) *Mokele Mbembe (seen on Young Zak's shirt) Locations *Saturday HQ Vehicles *Airship Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw Mistakes Gallery Trivia *From the picture founded by Drew, we can assume that Fiskeron can draw. *As of now it is unknown if the Saturday HQ will be repaired again. Some fans assume that it will be fixed at the end of Season 3, but it hasn't been confirmed yet. References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes